


To Remake

by DaemonBites



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Study, Sauron is bonkers, The One Ring - Freeform, but also interesting, idk how to tag this, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonBites/pseuds/DaemonBites
Summary: Sauron remade himself when he betrayed Aulë.When Morgoth is imprisoned he tries again.
Relationships: Aulë | Mahal & Sauron | Mairon, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Sauron | Mairon, Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	To Remake

The whole thing is a series of mistakes. Mistakes he knows only sink him deeper, deeper still. Mistakes he regrets and not. Mistakes he’d rather not have done but there was _no_ choice.

They gave him no choice.

The One gave him **no** choice.   


...

It was different at the start of course. Melkor showed him such wonders, such delicious creations. He was a Maker, was he not? Was that not how he was formed? 

Why then, did Aulë do such a horrible thing?

He runs to His arms without regret. Yes, without regret. He wept and wailed. Oh it hurt! The ice in his chest burned him more than the forges ever did on his first ever days in front of it.

The destruction of his beloved creations was a betrayal his feä could never have borne.

And yet...

And yet.

Morgoth they call Him. Enemy of all. All? How foolish. Mairon had never felt safer than in the Valar’s arms.

He helps Mairon bring life to the shapes in his head. Together they perfect his make and not long after They give him a new name.

Sauron.

And he stops...

And somewhere inside him, the muted screams grow louder still.

Celebrimbor is so much like him it aches to look at the elf.

It aches and it burns and he wants to protect and destroy him both.

He is Annatar. Gift-giver he cloaks himself but the greatest gift comes not from him but from the last of the line of Feänor.

Celebrimbor is enchanting with his creations, incredible. More often than not Annatar almost sees a shadow behind the elf, a shadow...

He misses Him so very much.

But that is not important. What’s important is their Work, his Work. He advises Tyelpe, fattens him with secrets, watches muscle and sinew shift and glitter with the light of his dwarven forges.

Sauron thinks such a reminder of his first master did Tyelpe not much good in the end. 

  
  


He cannot understand.

He cannot understand how.

Celebrimbor is beneath him, a naive child compared to his father and his father’s siblings that came before him.

So why can he not understand?

Pieces, little pieces of Celebrimbor bleeds in his every Work. Every sword, every ring, necklace and brace are imbued by that thrice-cursed blood that ran through his veins.

Why can Celebrimbor do what he cannot?

What would it take? What more could They take?

He succeeds.

Of course he does.

He is Mai-

No.

He is Sauron.

What?

But did he not...

The Ring... He’s done it.

Then why was he still...

Has he not done enough? Has he not made such a Great and such a Powerful Ring more flawless and more perfect than what Feanor’s grandchild could ever hope to create?

So why?

Why?

Why Aulë?

Why can’t he just be Precious again?

...

_...and into this Ring he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life. -Galadriel, Fellowship of the Ring_

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. I wanted to write a bit of a... sadder twist to Mairon but it came out just as he did as Sauron in the end, namely fucking insane. I mean it’s still a bit sad but really more insane than anything.
> 
> And in my head Mairon’s betrayal against Aulë is the saddest fcking thing. 
> 
> XD the character cannot be controlled


End file.
